Allen's Absolute Boyfriend
by ForForever
Summary: Allen is forever loveless, until he orders a love robot. A robot dedicated to love. But it turns out that this robot comes with a price, will it cost Allen everything he has? Yullen. Laven. BEING REVISED
1. Maybe This Is Love

**Disclaimer: **I do not own -man. Hahaha.

**Inspired by: **Absolute Boyfriend / Zettai Kareshi which is owned by Yuu Watase. If you haven't read the manga or watched the drama, I think you should. 'Cuz its really good. :) Although I personally think the manga is better, but the drama is like... awesome x3

Maybe This is Love - Varsity

**A/N: **Hmph. Boredom is fun. This is mainly a Kanda x Allen story however it will become a love triangle with... :D MEEE!! No. But with some guy you guys will probably figure out by the name of BLAHHH :D

**Pairings for this chapter in chronological order:** Lavi x Allen, Road x Allen, Kanda x Allen

* * *

x **Allen's** **Absolute Boyfriend** x

* * *

x _**Maybe This Is Love **_x

* * *

"Crap! I'm going to be late, again!" Allen cried as he grabbed his bag and rushed out the front door.

"Late again," Lavi mumbled waiting outside Allen's door.

Allen blushed and kept on walking. His destination: The Bus Stop. He was going to beat the harassing Lavi there.

Lavi, however, beat Allen. They sat together silently next to each other on the bus.

After a few minutes, the bus rolled into Hoshino Koukou and students flocked to the smart school.

Hoshino Koukou was an academically selective high school that the rich and powerful went to, that was why it was called "The Star's High School" when translated into English.

The place was dazzling and no poor or poverty stricken person could afford to go there... except Allen.

Allen had won a scholarship to the school for getting one hundred percent in every subject in a test.

He decided to try out for Hoshino Koukou because his childhood friend and neighbour also went there.

Lavi was two years older than Allen and he was also a senior at Hoshino Koukou.

Even though Allen had been at Hoshino for six months, it felt like years to him.

Lavi had the immaturity levels of a child but could be serious and sensible at the right times. Lavi wasn't the most popular guy, but he could be.

The 'King' of Hoshino was surprisingly Allen's best friend – Tyki Mikk. He was good looking and a _huge_ hit on the ladies.

However, Allen liked Tyki more than Lavi, because he could trust Tyki with is innermost secrets...

* * *

Time had passed, Allen had fallen asleep in classes more often than Lavi (which was a lot.)

It was finally the moment Allen had been waiting for all day.

He was going to confess to the 'Queen' of Hoshino – Road Camelot.

"Go on," nudged a winking Tyki as he walked away towards the bus stop.

Allen blushed and stumbled towards the never-ending road of cars. He searched for a parked red Porsche.

Finally, after a torturing search, he found his crush.

Road was leaning coolly on her car.

"Road!" Allen called.

Road turned around briefly looking at Allen and replied, " Yeah?"

Allen blushed deeply before saying in a single breath," Ilikeyou."

"Beg your pardon?" she asked politely.

Allen gulped and said, "I like you.

"Eto. Sumimasen, watashi wa Tyki-san ga daisuki des. Watashi wa anata ga daikirai des. Gomen ne. Jya." Road talked in fluent Japanese, before entering her Porsche.

Allen didn't understand anything that Road had just said but he knew that one of the sentences was about Tyki.

Road drove off quickly, while Allen stood there wondering about what she had said.

_Damn. I knew I should've took Japanese as an elective. Or at least studied it._

Allen silently cursed himself.

_But she probably rejected me. I always get rejected after all._

Allen sighed.

Whenever, he confessed, he would always be rejected in the end. After all, Allen wasn't popular like Tyki.

Allen caught the last bus – there was no one from Hoshino Koukou left.

_Am I going to be loveless forever?_ Allen asked silently.

He dozed off into a daydream.

* * *

"Pandora's Park"

Allen stopped daydreaming and looked around.

He was meant to get off at Pinehurst Plaza but he was a stop ahead – meaning he had to walk through the park till he arrived at the Plaza.

Allen quickly got off the bus, thanked the bus driver and entered the park.

Allen hated the park... because... it was filled with kissing couples and hugging lovers.

Even the birds were pecking each other – in love or in war, Allen didn't know.

Everyone seemed to be happily in love, except Allen.

It was as if God was laughing at Allen for getting rejected... again.

Allen angrily, stomped through the park following and only looking at the path.

_Stupid damned lovers_ Allen thought furiously.

Allen neared the plaza... before he was stopped by a stranger.

"Excuse me. You look like the loveless type of person. Do you want a lover?" the funny looking man asked.

He was wearing glasses and a lab coat making him look like a smart scientist.

"Yes!" Allen spluttered out, still in daydream mode.

_Crap! Why did I just tell this stranger that I wanted a lover?_ Allen thought furious at himself.

"Very well. Please visit this place as soon as you can," the stranger said, "it'll answer all your problems."

Allen nodded not believing anything this stranger was saying.

Allen walked off and took the fastest route towards his house.

He had a house all to himself because his parents were travelling around the world, doing something. Allen wasn't exactly rich, because he had to work at Liberté Cafe, but he fared well without his parents.

Allen paused in front of his door and bent down to get his key under the doormat, then he opened the door.

Allen walked into the empty space.

He was incredibly bored, he had homework, but he didn't feel like doing it. He never did.

Glancing down, he looked at the card the stranger had given him.

He felt as if it the address was mocking him:

**32 Loved Boulevard.**

* * *

_Why the hell did I come here?_ Allen thought hesitantly.

He had come to the address on the card.

The building was strange, it was tall and large, totally different to the surrounding buildings.

He cautiously entered it as the glass doors slid open. The building was extremely high tech.

**2nd Floor**

Allen looked around for an elevator or stairs.

Close by, there was a large glass lift. Allen slowly entered the lift.

_Why are there no people here?_

He pressed 2.

In a second, he was at his floor.

"Welcome!" the weird scientist that he had met earlier greeted him happily. "Come in! Please take a seat!"

The scientist offered him a chair in front of a computer. Behind his computer there were two other scientists.

Allen sat down on the comfortable chair.

"Please look here," a dull and bored scientist asked politely.

Allen looked at him.

Flash!

The camera had taken a picture of Allen.

"Okay. First, I'll ask you a series of questions. And you'll click your preference on the computer. Now," the scientist said in an amused tone.

"Your perfect lovers smile is : A) Cool, B) Refreshing, C) Eerie, D) Never seen."

A) Cool.

"Your perfect lovers jealousy level is : A)A little jealous, B) Hardly jealous, C) Very jealous, D)Cold."

A) A little jealous.

"Your perfect lovers eyes makes you: A) Smile, B) Daydream, C) Fall in love, D) Suicidal."

C) Fall in love.

"Your perfect lovers intelligence is: A) High, B) Low, C) Normal, D) Super Nerd."

C) Normal.

"Your perfect lovers sexual preference is: A) Adventuresome, B) Slightly Adventuresome, C) Normal D) Hates sex."

Allen blushed at this but pressed : B) Slightly Adventuresome.

"Your perfect lovers trustworthiness is : A) Reliable, B) Unreliable, C) Normal, D) Horrible."

A) Reliable.

"Your perfect lover is: A) Very friendly, B) Friendly, C) Normal, D) Unfriendly."

C) Normal.

"Your perfect lovers arguments are: A) Strong, B) Weak, C) Normal, D) Irrelevant."

A) Strong.

"Your perfect lovers body type is: A) Muscular, B) Skinny, C) Model, D) Normal."

C) Model

"Now you can type in any additional requests for your perfect lover and anything about you that you like."

Allen started typing, "Someone who can cook delicious food for me. Someone who is loyal and faithful. Someone who understands and cares. Someone who's talented and can play many instruments and be creative. Someone who can do my homework and get full marks. Someone sweet and compassionate. Someone nice. Someone that'll like me for who I am."

Allen continued typing and ended up typing two thousand and nine words.

"Now please choose your perfect lovers face from this page."

Allen scrolled down the long list of pictures. All of them looked like men.

_They can't think I'm gay..._

But luckily, he found a picture that looked feminine and clicked it.

"Thank you for cooperating with Black Order. With this, your life has changed."

The scientists stood up and escorted Allen back to the door of the building.

"You will receive your perfect lover tomorrow."

The scientist motioned for Allen to leave. Allen walked back home wondering what the hell had happened.

He fell asleep when he arrived home.

* * *

Allen woke up. He had a nice dream about robots attacking elves. He got ready for school – brushed his teeth and washed his face, put his uniform on – but there was a knock on the door.

Allen, after changing, walked towards the door and asked, " Lavi?"

No reply.

Allen opened the door.

Outside were two delivery men with a clipboard and a large box.

"Sir or Madam. This box is from Black Order. Please sign here." One of the people said shoving the clipboard in Allen's face.

He hastily signed it, curious about what was in the box. The delivery men towed the large box into Allen's cramped living room and walked off.

Allen closed the door, then he went back to the box and opened it carefully.

Inside was a girl?

Or maybe this was a guy?

This thing had black, long hair and a soft face, he or maybe she looked Japanese.

Allen, cautiously, poked this thing in the shoulder.

Yes. This thing was naked. And it was really soft.

Allen eyed an instruction booklet and opened it, "To start the lover robot up, you need to kiss it on the lips."

Allen blushed and kept on reading.

"If you are having any problems with your ideal boyfriend please call 9732-1423."

_Wha?! Ideal boyfriend?_

Allen quickly grabbed his cellphone and dialed the number.

"Hello? Komui Lee speaking from Black Order. How may I help you?" the voice asked.

"Well. I got my lover but it says in the instruction booklet that its a boy."

"Well. You are our first customer. And you did look like a girl Allen. So of course, but it's just a small mistake."

"So do I get to switch it?"

"No. It's a free three day trial. So just use him as an electrical appliance but are you sure its a him? Have you checked?"

"Well... it's features look manly so I thought -"

"Right. Well. Go check if it has a penis."

Allen blushed when the man said the word and stuttered into the phone, "But-"

Komui had hung up.

Allen sighed heavily.

He might as well check. He looked down the robots body... to the area.

"Yep. That's a ..."

_What the hell am I saying?_

Allen sighed.

_An electrical appliance, huh?_

Allen did need someone to wash the dishes and do his homework anyway.

Allen lent in towards this beautiful robot... and kissed it.

* * *

_**To Be Continued**_

* * *

**A/N:** I'm not going to tell you what Road said, if you can't understand it, because it's part of the plot.

And I didn't want to write 'penis' but I had to make Komui sound professional.


	2. That's Not My Name

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters nor the storyline (except for the parts I edited).

**(Chapter) Inspired by: **That's Not My Name - The Ting Ting's

**A/N: **LOLOL x 100; I had fun choosing names. Cyber cookies for whoever guesses where the names came from.

Sorry for the late update, I had to rewrite this whole chapter 'cuz I reread the first chapter and they didn't make sense... together. And for the people waiting for Guerre à l'horizon – I'm still writing it.

I won't be actually following the real storyline – just parts of it.

**Pairing/s for this chapter in chronological order: **Lavi x Allen, Kanda x Allen

* * *

x **Allen's** **Absolute** **Boyfriend** x

* * *

x _**That's Not My Name**_ x

* * *

Allen grabbed his bag and rushed out the door. He didn't want to be late for school because of a robot.

Lavi didn't wait for him this time. He was seriously late now. And the teachers were going to kill him.

He was on the bus, and he had already started whimpering like a hungry dog.

_I'm so dead. So dead. So dead. Dead... dead... dead..._

He waited impatiently for the bus to get to Hoshino Koukou.

It seemed forever, but finally he was there, after a few minutes.

_Oh yeah. I got rejected by Road yesterday..._

He still remembered his agonizingly stupid confession to her.

He entered the doorway of the school quietly and found his stupid and gay classroom. The teacher was lecturing to some guy about chewing gum on desks..

* * *

It was after school again.

During the day, he had not seen Lavi, talked to Tyki and managed to not meet Road.

It was a good day. Until now.

The back of the storage facilities was the place where everyone went to... talk or gossip or bitch. Or whatever crap people needed to talk about.

And Allen managed to just past that place on his lonely walk to the bus stop. He heard his name getting mentioned. So he stood quietly near the edge of the facility.

"Hey Road! I heard you got another confession."

Allen couldn't recognize the other person's voice.

"Yeah. I did. Wanna hear 'bout it?" Road asked.

"Yeahh!" the other person replied eagerly.

"Well. I was like looking at the sky, and then this random old man came up to me and confessed. I was like what the fuck? Who the fuck? But then since I need to be nice to everyone, I rejected him in Japanese."

"Oh. You mean Allen Walker from Class B3?"

"Oh, yeah, that guy. He seriously looks like an old man. I mean who the fuck has white hair? Anyways, I bet he thinks he's all that 'cuz he's friends with the 'King'."

"Yeah. Totally. But basically everyone's friends with the 'King'. Why didn't you just say 'I'll think about it' and make him worship you more?"

"I already have a boyfriend. Why do I need an old man following me twenty four seven? He's like extremely weird. Who the fuck goes around stalking their crush? He's more like a she if you ask me. No girl would ever want to date a guy like him."

Allen felt tears well up. He didn't want to cry. He was a man! (-cough-)

He quickly and quietly walked towards the bus stop.

"Hey, was that Allen?" He heard the other person ask.

They had probably spotted him.

Allen managed to get on the last bus, again. But this time, Lavi was there...

"Hey Allen! What's up? You okay?" he called from a seat.

Allen sat next to him and replied, "I'm fine..."

Lavi looked at the sad Allen. "Your lying."

"I said I'm fine!" Allen didn't want to scream.

Lavi mumbled 'sorry' but pulled Allen into a hug anyway.

"Get better."

"..."

* * *

Allen managed to escape from Lavi's steel grasps, and entered his house.

The room was ... extremely bright and excessively clean.

_Where the hell is that robot, and his box?_

The living room was empty. And the place shone.

_Why was the place so fucking clean?_

It was supposed to look like a rubbish dump. Like a nuclear bomb had just fallen on the pitiful apartment.

"Oi! Robot, where the fuck are you?!"

Allen was getting angry. He missed his usually dirty place.

He dropped his bag somewhere, not really caring, and searched all the rooms...

When he got to his bedroom, he heard a voice.

"Allen?"

Allen turned around, and behind him was a naked robot, sitting down, on the floor of the living room.

"Oh. Well, you kind of looked more like a bean sprout than an 'Allen Walker'" the robot said teasingly.

Allen blushed a deeper red, wanting to say 'Shut up!' to the very cruel yet sexy robot.

The naked robot stood up revealing more than Allen _wanted_ to see, shielding his eyes before they would lose his already lost innocence.

"Nice to meet you my new girlfriend...or boyfriend," the robot announced.

The robot moved towards him (Allen still shielded his un-innocent eyes), and picked him up, carrying him towards the couch and sat down with a blushing Allen on his lap.

_OhmygodOhmygodOhmygod. I can feel his thingy on me_, Allen pervertedly thought.

"Nooooo!! You damned robot, don't sit butt naked on my beautiful and wonderful couch!" Allen sobbed desperately.

"I'm not 'robot'" the thing complained scowling, holding Allen but standing up.

"Lemme down!!" Allen complained. After the robot put him down he asked, "Then what name do you want?"

The robot shrugged, "How about Mr. Wonderful Pretty Super Magnum Sexy Sexy Glamorous **(1)**?"

Allen stared at the robot dumbfounded. "What the fuck?"

"Fine. What about Hanate Wakuso Shiseo Tadashite Teriyaki Suzuki Honda Civic **(2)**?" he asked glaring at Allen.

"No! Let's just choose a normal name... like Bob** (3)**." Allen suggested casually.

"Hell no! You think I'm gay, bean sprout? But then _you _do want me to be." The robot rejected blandly.

"Hmph. I don't remember asking you to be stuck up nor arrogant." Allen complained pitifully.

"Yes you did. You wrote 'a little arrogant'." the robot replied.

"Like that's a _little_arrogant," Allen sniffed, "Let's see... since you're Japanese-ish looking, I'll give you names that sound Japanese to me. How about Yamato **(4)**?"

"No."

"Sasuke **(5)**?"

"No."

"Naruto **(6)**?"

"No."

"Ichigo **(7)**?"

"What the fuck? I'm not a girl."

"Itachi **(8)**?"

"No."

"Shikamaru **(9)**?"

"No."

"Renji **(10)**?"

"No."

"Suzaku **(11)**?"

"No."

"Argh! You are -"

"No."

"I said you are _soo_ infuriating!!"

"Who?"

"You!"

"Fine."

"What?"

"I said 'Yuu' is fine. Y-U-U."

"Oh... Well I was talking about the Y-O-U not the Y-U-U."

"Che. Yuu means kindness in Japanese **(12)**."

"Really? Because I don't think Yuu really fits you."

"Che. I don't care."

"So.. what's your last name going to be then? It can't be Walker or else it'd be plain weird..." Allen stated in a know-it-all voice.

"Well, I don't know, and I don't care." Yuu replied, "Are you hungry?"

Allen only then noticed that he was hungry. It was now his usual dinner time – 6:00pm.

"Yeah, I am hungry. I'll go order take away."

"Fine."

They both agreed on fried noodles from a Japanese restaurant, and they ate in silence.

* * *

Hours had passed, and now it was getting late.

Allen walked towards the bathroom and readied himself to sleep.

When he returned to his bedroom, Yuu was lying naked in a I'm-a-sexy-model pose, revealing his 'thing' to a now blushing Allen.

"Let's have sex," he asked.

Allen tried to comprehend the three words... "WHAT?!"

"Sex. S-E-X. Where I -."

"Yes I know. I mean I don't know how to have sex. But no. We are not having sex," Allen nearly screamed hysterically.

"Sure?" he asked smirking.

"Yes! Now, you can sleep in the toilet!" Allen commanded, pointing at the toilet door.

"On your toilet?" Yuu asked innocently.

Allen eyed Yuu suspiciously. _There's some secret meaning behind those words._

"NO!!" Allen exploded in embarrassment. "I did not say, 'let's fuck on my toilet.' I said, 'You. Can. Sleep. On. My. Toilet."

"Sure? You sounded like you really wanted it," he replied smirking.

Allen grunted and grabbed Yuu's hand.

"Go. Toilet. Stay. Toilet."Allen said slowly as if he was talking to a baby.

"Yes. I can understand what you're saying. I'm not stupid."

Yuu took his hand away from Allen's and stormed into the toilet.

"You can have clothes from my Dad's wardrobe. Not mine. It'll never fit you. Don't sleep butt naked on my beautiful toilet!' Allen reminded Yuu.

Allen fell onto his bed. It wasn't warm, even though Yuu had lain on it only a minute ago.

_He's just a robot._

Just a robot, but he seemed human.

* * *

**In the Science Department of Black Order**

* * *

"Komui!" a scientist called.

"Yes, Reever?" the other scientist called Komui asked.

"Is 01 doing well?" The scientist called Reever asked.

"Yes. He's customer is happy."

"Okay. Well, have you told the customer that it's only a three day trial?" Reever asked.

"No."

"You should. Tell her or him before it's too late."

Komui nodded.

Reever walked away to attend to his piles of sheets.

_Two days of happiness left for Allen Walker._

"Wait... Reever!"

"Yes?" Reever stopped and looked up.

"Wouldn't 01 become a better robot if he was to collect data from the customer?"

"Maybe. But for now leave them be. The customer will be no good if he or she easily sleeps with 01."

"I doubt that'll happen."

"It doesn't matter. 01 costs lots of money to run. If we keep on letting people have free trials, we'll run out of business!"

"Fine. But this customer may prove themselves worthy."

"Maybe. For now, we'll wait."

"Wait..."

"Yes. We'll wait. But if the robot is damaged during the free three day period, the customer will pay the price."

"Yes I know. I'll make sure that if it happens, Allen will pay."

"Good, your dismissed."

Komui walked towards his own office.

"Komui, what if Allen forgets about the deadline?" asked a scientist.

"Then he'll owe us one hundred million dollars." Komui replied.

"Is that legal?"

"Yes. It clearly states that in the instruction manual."

"One hundred million dollars is a lot for a love robot."

"It is. But that's how much 01 is worth. 01 will make every one of his customers happy."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"The deadline is tomorrow, at 12:00pm. If he doesn't return it then..."

"Then he'll owe us money. And lots of it."

* * *

_Robots aren't humans._

_They can't show signs of love or affection._

_Robotic love is fake. No one loves you._

Allen didn't want to believe the voice inside his head.

But somewhere inside his heart, he knew it was true.

* * *

_**To Be Continued**_

* * *

**1. **Those words come from the cross-dressing Charlotte Cool Horne who describes his normal cero as wonderful, pretty, super magnum sexy sexy glamorous (?)... seriously. He's a fracción from Bleach, which is owned by Tite Kubo.

**2.**'Hanate Wakurso Shiseo Tadashite Teriyaki Suzuki Honda Civic' is a name from the YouTube video 'How to be Ninja' by nigahiga. The 'Suzuki' and the 'Honda' are also car names.

**3.**'Bob' is actually just a normal name. But I just think its a bit weird. Sorry to all those Bob's out there. And for those who guessed where Bob came from, it also kind of came from 'How to be Ninja' by nigahiga.

**4.**'Yamato' is a perfectly normal Japanese name. But it also the name of the ANBU member and the person that trains Naruto with Kakashi from Naruto which is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.

**5.**'Sasuke' is the hot, sexy character (according to me) from Naruto, which is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.

**6.**'Naruto' is the main character of Naruto which is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.

**7. **'Ichigo' translates to strawberry or the one to protect(Japanese). Ichigo is also the name of the main character from Bleach which is owned by Tite Kubo.

**8.**'Itachi' is a character in Naruto which is owned by MK.

**9.**'Shikamaru' is a smart character in Naruto.

**10. **'Renji' is a character in Bleach which is owned by Tite Kubo

**11.**'Suzaku' is a character in Code Geass. I don't own it.

**12.**I don't really know what Yuu means but I read in Akuma to Love Song that Yuu meant kindness, so if its wrong its really not my fault. I do not own Akuma to Love Song.

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah. Stupid way to get his name but whatever. And I know that I said Allen doesn't know Japanese, but he can watch anime...so most of the names were actually from his favourite anime's.

Okay. Well I won't be able to update as much as I normally do because my exams are coming up. And I have to study or I'll fail. But after the exams I'll update as frequently as I can.


	3. Miracle

**Disclaimer:** If I did – Allen and Kanda would screw each other every episode. And then Lenalee would've been killed off for crying too much. And then the world would revolve around Kanda and Allen :D

**(Chapter) Inspired by:** Miracle - Cascada

**(Chapter) Dedicated to:** My reviewers!! I'm sorry I couldn't reply to all your reviews, but I love you :D Yes. I am capable of loving. :D

**A/N:** OMFG. Yeah. I just had to say that... I just watched Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children movie. And all I can say is – CLOUD!! x3

I also changed my pen name. :D

**Pairings in chronological order:** Kanda x Allen, Lavi x Allen, Road x Allen.

* * *

x **Allen's ****Absolute**** Boyfriend** x

* * *

x _**Miracle**_ x

* * *

"Bean sprout! Wake up!" Yuu was beside Allen. On the bed. Naked.

Allen screamed. A very loud one.

"When the hell did you get here?!"

"Yesterday." Yuu said stating the obvious.

Allen twitched incoherently. "As in, when did you get onto my bed?!"

Yuu replied in a know-it-all voice, " You told me to get clothes. I -"

Allen cut in, "I know I did! BUT WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU STILL NAKED??"

Allen had started shouting, although he was still lying on his bed facing Yuu, and it was rather uncomfortable.

"Because you were muttering in your sleep, 'naked robot. Naked Yuu...' You kept on repeating those words... I never knew you were a closet pervert." Yuu replied.

"At least I'm not a scent pervert," Allen sniffed. "But that still doesn't explain why your in my bed."

"It's because you were cold... or I think you were... So then I huddled onto you!"

"Huddled?" Allen eyed Yuu for a moment before mumbling, "Well get off my bed. But cover up. I need to get to school."

Allen climbed out the other side and started getting dressed – in the bathroom. He didn't want or need Yuu to talk about his 'properties'. When he had finished, he entered the dining room quietly.

_Yuu's no where in sight._ He looked at the table. It had a bowl of ... soba.

_Soba for breakfast?_

Allen shrugged, as if he was talking to himself, and started gulping it down in large chunks, although it slopped all over him since he had no idea how to use chopsticks. He felt like a dumb blonde.

"Dumbass."

Allen looked at Yuu, he was dressed in clothes that didn't exactly fit him...

Yuu bent down and picked up the chopsticks like a professional and started carefully shoving soba into Allen's open mouth. Allen obediently opened and closed his mouth every two seconds so that he wouldn't get poked by the chopsticks.

_I feel like a baby._

Allen sniffed, while gulping down the soba (not a good idea) and nearly choked on it. Nearly.

Yuu twitched... for a moment.

"I need to go to school now." Allen finished the soba in record time. Fifty five seconds!! "Stay here and watch T.V or something."

He stood up, grabbed his bag, and started walking out the door.

"Wait." Yuu called. "What if I don't want to stay home? Can't I go to school with you?"

"No. Stay here." Allen ordered.

Allen honestly didn't want Yuu to go to his school. Lavi and Tyki would think something was up, and there was a chance, the young boys and girls would fall in love with a stupid non breathing robot.

Yuu twitched, again, trying to obey his Master's final command.

Allen ignored Yuu's absurd twitching and walked out the door closing it.

Yuu twitched a bit more out of annoyance, before carrying on with his 'duties'.

* * *

Lavi was waiting at the bus stop this time for Allen.

"Yo Allen!" Lavi greeted happily.

Allen replied with a "Hi" before they both stepped onto the awaiting bus. As they sat together, the bus started moving.

"So... Allen, why were you so late yesterday?" Lavi asked, looking out the window, in a monotone.

"Umm..." Allen looked around, he didn't want to actually tell Lavi, no matter how close they were.

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me." Lavi responded, as if he could read Allen's mind.

"...Okay." Allen smiled. He was glad Lavi was going to give him privacy.

"Just as long as your alright." Lavi added, still looking out the window.

Allen felt a pang of guilt as Lavi said this, Lavi trusted Allen and just wanted him to be happy, but all he could return was nothing.

Allen smiled weakly at Lavi. "Thanks."

It was complete silence as they sat together on the bus, ignoring the conversations of other students, and looking anywhere except at each other.

"Awkward, much?" A familiar voice laughed from behind them.

Allen and Lavi turned around at the same time to see their intruder. "Tyki!!"

"What's up?" Tyki asked coolly.

"Nothing." Allen replied defiantly.

"Yeah. I believe you." Tyki said sarcastically.

Lavi turned around to face the front again, ignoring the two.

"So, Allen. I heard you were upset, right?" Tyki asked ignoring Lavi as well.

"Yeah..." Allen replied warily.

"Then you wanna go on a double date?" Tyki drawled vehemently.

"With who?" Allen asked interested, he was hoping it'd be with Road, even if she was a cold hearted bitch.

"I dunno, yet."

"Huh?"

"Well, this person asked me. But she has lots of friends, so she's still deciding who to take with her..." Tyki trailed off.

"Wow. Tyki, you're so popular." Allen said with a jealous expression.

Tyki just smiled.

"Hey, Allen. We're here." Lavi said distantly nudging Allen briefly so that Allen wasn't entirely focused on Tyki.

"Okay." Allen grinned at Lavi, nearly jumping out of his seat if it wasn't for the fact that there were streams of students walking off the bus.

* * *

"Oh, fuck this." A very annoyed robot muttered as he hung Allen's _underwear_ on the washing line.

Yes, the robot was getting tired from doing a very boring and trivial job. He wasn't getting paid for this either. The robot wasn't getting horny thoughts from looking at Allen's undergarments, he was just preparing his eyes for what might hopefully come...

Said robot was supposed to be at Allen's school, impressing_ everyone_, making sure that Allen wouldn't get anywhere close to perverted pedophiles and then he and Allen would skip happily, hands joined, into the awaiting rainbow. Not.

At this point in time, life was perfect. He was at home, doing someone else's work, looking at other people's nightwear. Yes, life was perfect.

Yuu looked at the label of Allen's underwear (he was curious, wouldn't you be?) and saw the words '**Kanda no Tenshi**'.

_Hmm... Kanda's a nice name._

**Made in China**

_What the hell? It's in Japanese but it's made in China. Stupid assholes. I'll call myself Kanda from now on, and Allen's underwear shall be ... Kanda's Angel..._

Kanda stared at the underwear, holding it up, and kept on staring.

_His underwear is my angel?_

Kanda smirked, trying to not let perverted thoughts erode his mind. He finished hooking up the underwear on the clothes line and walked inside to check on the clock.

**9:00am**

Only fifteen minutes had passes. Kanda grimaced, he was getting bored. And bored robot aren't good robots.

Well, Allen's wasn't.

* * *

"Only ten more hours until we retrieve him." Komui muttered staring into the distance.

"You're going to go crazy if you keep on counting down." Reever joked.

"How? Isn't it normal for people to count down?"

"Yeah, but you were counting down in your sleep. I really didn't need to hear you say 'fifteen hours, seventeen minutes and thirty seconds left'. I'm starting to think you're a robot now." Reever stated as he started to walk away.

"You're just jealous." Komui shouted as he started to type on the computer again. He heard Reever chuckle.

"Mr. Komui, is Mr. Walker supposed to send us the robot or do we pick it up?" A scientist asked.

"Johnny, I'll be picking it up." Komui replied not looking away from his computer screen.

"Why? I thought Mr. Reever said that since 01 can't collect data yet, we should try and get Mr. Walker to buy the robot. Once Mr Waler buys it, we'll give the robot a tracker bracelet that displays what the other person is feeling."

"Do you really think a student can support himself if they need to pay ten million dollars in the following year? Which equals to twenty seven thousand and three hundred and ninety seven dollars a month plus twenty five cents. I doubt a student like Allen could pay that much money every month."

"Komui, I thought you said you weren't a robot." Reever stated appearing in Komui's office.

"I'm not." Komui said.

"Then how can you do calculations that large so quickly inside your head." Reever challenged.

"I'm a Harvard graduate."Komui said.

"Yes. So am I." Reever replied in a monotone.

Reever started to walk away towards the next room.

"Reever!" Komui shouted.

"Yes?" He asked turning around.

"Do you think it'd b possible for Mr. Walker to have the robot for free if he helps us collect data."

"Hmm... probably. But 01 does cost a lot of money to run as well. Just see if he's willing to pay first." Reever replied.

"Isn't that cheating someone out of their money?" Komui asked.

"No because in the end, we'll be the one that uses the most money. We can't do anything about it. He'll have to be resilient." Reever said diligently, before walking away.

"Johnny, get ready. We'll be leaving in ten minutes."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

"Argh! I hate Maths! I hate Algebra! I hate numbers!" Allen complained to Tyki.

"Just take away the Alge in Algebra and you'll like it." Tyki replied quietly.

"Eww... I'm not in love with bra's."

"So, you're gay?"

"NO!!" Allen shouted. _Shit._

"Mr. Walker! May IU ask what you're talking about?" Cross Marian demanded. _If you were talking about me I'm going to slaughter you._

"Eek.." _Shit it's him._

"Did you just say 'eek'?" Cross demanded even louder. _Your so feminine. I wonder if you really have male genitals._

"No. Sir. I was just talking about how fabulous your hair is." Allen said. _I should be the one wondering if you have male genitals. Seriously, look at your hair._

"Hmm... really?" _I think what Tyki said was right. Are you sure you're not gay?_

Cross started to check his hair.

"Yes Sir." Allen reassured. _Your the gay one here! Your hair's like a retarded porcupine that's been sun burnt._

Cross just glared at him. "Get back to work." _Stupid student. How dare you insult my hair. I would've rather been compared to a concubine then a porcupine. I'll let you get away with this for today. Next time, I'll rip your head off._

No one could understand their private battle. It was like they had telekinesis, or whatever it was.

"Yes, sir." _There won't be a next time._

Allen delved back into his_ fascinating_ maths work. A piece of paper landed in front of Allen's work.

'Hey Allen. Road asked me to ask you if you wanted to go out with her. It's today, after school. You need to meet with her at the bus stop. So how about it?'

Allen quickly wrote back - 'OMG. Really? I'd love to.' He passed the note back to Tyki.

He saw Tyki glance at it before passing it to Road who was staring outside the window.

She glanced at it and smiled at him.

_Yay!! I'm going on a date with Road!! This is like a miracle!! Should I tell Yuu?_

Allen thought against it. The robot was going to get jealous anyway.

* * *

_**To Be Continued**_

* * *

**Next time:** Road and Allen go on a date. But all good things come to an end. And what about Kanda?

**A/N:** The chapter could've been longer if it wasn't the fact that I wanted to cut it off... somewhere.

Please review (I need ideas people!!) or I'll get a writer's block. Again...


	4. Dance, Dance

**A/N: **You're probably saying ' Oh look, there's that retard crawling back to us now. Well, guess what, we don't want you'. And then you'll kick me and I'll go flying off into the distance. Not. Hopefully.

I now name chapter names after songs. Thanks for all the reviews... and ideas. : D Btw, I have posted 69 reviews. Teehee.

I do not own the songs used in here. 'Popular' is owned by The Veronica's and 'Zero' is owned by Varsity.

Oh and Happy Birthday to my brothers (01/11-) and (15/11/08) who turned 11 and 17 respectively.

**Inspired by:** Dance, Dance – Fall Out Boy

**Warnings:** Swearing, OOC for Kanda, Bitchy!Allen, Slash (Yaoi, Homosexuality) etc.

**Pairings in chronological order:** Allen x Road, Allen x Kanda

_'Italics'_ for lyrics.

* * *

x **Allen's** **Absolute** **Boyfriend** x

* * *

**x **_**Dance, Dance**_** x**

* * *

A few hours later, it was time to go to on a date with Road.

RoadRoadRoadRoadRoadRoad.

Allen was getting high on her name. **(1)**

And now, Allen had to walk to the bus stop.

He could've skipped his way to the bus stop like a kid in Lollipop Land, except he would've been stared at. As in, ogled at, he wasn't normally the centre of attention but _anyone_ that skipped their way to the bus stop would definitely be classified as inhumanely crazy.

Files of pupils walked on to the bus like programmed robots. This continued until Allen was the last person left.

Allen was sitting, alone, at the lonely bus stop, with his immobile bag next to him, waiting for Road who had left him alone.

She was twenty six minutes and thirty three seconds late. Yes, Allen was counting.

Allen kept on counting. He was infatuated with the seconds that seemed to pass as he waited for Road.

Thirty two minutes and seventeen seconds. Still not here.

Still waiting.

Forty nine minutes and forty nine seconds. Still not here

And once again, he was still waiting.

Fifty seven minutes and twenty two seconds. Nope. No sign.

Fifty seven minutes and thirty two seconds. Look! There's a blur. A shadow. Of someone that had spiky hair.

... The shadow came closer.

"Hey-!" Allen quickly clammed his mouth shut.

It was. The Deadly. Constipated. Cross.

Shit?!

How could he have mistaken the wonderful Road for the mentally retarded Cross? It was just... impossible.

Impossible I tell you!!!

Allen quickly hid behind the very small pole at the bus stop. It wasn't going to do him any good, but he was going to try even if it meant he was going to look like a complete retard.

The approaching annoying person started to walk towards where Allen was situated. Cross took out a cigarette, lit it and popped it in his mouth.

Too bad he started coughing and spluttering when Cross noticed a certain white haired brat by the name of Allen.

"What the fuck are you fucking doing here," Cross demanded. He smoothed his hair and put his cigarette back into his mouth - _trying_ to look cool. It was a dismal try.

He still looked retarded. According to Allen.

"I'm... er..." Allen moved away from the pole. Think Allen, think! "... I'm selling drugs."

ARGH! How stupid could he get?!

"Selling drugs huh?" Cross asked in a disbelieving tone. "Your too wimpy to sell drugs."

_Take that back you bitch!! _"Why, thank you."

_No. You go fuck yourself._ "Your welcome."

Cross crossed the road, completely ignoring Allen and the cars that swiveled around him.

Allen sighed and sat back down on the bus stop seat. He had survived Cross. Now... it was time for Road.

_Where was I? Oh yeah, fifty eight minutes and thirty four seconds_.

And finally, Road came out while Allen was still counting.

Road was obviously pissed for some reason, but she put on a fake smile. "Hey Allen! You waited for me?"

"Heh heh, yeah," He replied standing up, although he wasn't much taller than Road.

"Whatever." Road dismissed Allen's comment with a wave of her hand. " Where do you want to go?"

"Um... I have no idea."

"Whatever." Road just 'pwned' Allen, again. Poor Allen. "Just follow me."

Allen looked at her uncertainly before grabbing his bag, slinging it over his shoulder to look 'cool' and followed Road.

Road walked faster than anyone he knew. He tried, very desperately tried, to keep up with Road but, as usual, failed miserably. Even if he did catch up to Road, Road would just walk faster as if she was avoiding him...

"Let's go to the arcade. I wanna play StepMania."

"Don't you mean DDR?" Allen asked.

"No." Road blatantly replied.

They stayed silent as they walked to the nearby arcade which was only a ten minute walk away. The situation screamed awkward.

Road was all high and mighty, glorious and wonderful. Life was unfair.

They reached a big arcade called 'Galactic Games' that was already packed with students, little children, perverted old men and some adults dealing crack.

There were games being played, but there was a large crowd near two machines that seemed to have never-ending arrows on it (aka the StepMania machines).

Road, who now had a very fake smile plastered on her face, skipped towards them, ditching Allen.

The crowd, turned away from watching a blond and an emo looking guy who both wore eyeliner, welcomed Road with cries of 'Road-sama!Oh, how we've missed you and your glorious feet' and 'Welcome, almighty Road! You are our only hope.' Allen thought it was all a bit too melodramatic.

Allen ambled silently towards them, as Road stepped on to a machine as the blond guy stepped down.

Our protagonist, Allen, joined the crowd to watch the wonderful and benevolent Road versus the emo-looking guy called Devit. **(2)**

"You can choose the song." The guy said with an un-emo tone.

Road smiled and started choosing a song.

Road kept on scrolling through the songs until she arrived at the P section.

'Popular – The Veronica's'.

_Who are The Veronica's?_ Allen asked himself. He had to research on them.

The screen turned black before it changed to a screen that had the words 'The Veronica's'.

The two were both doing 'Heavy', Devit had gone for 'Dizzy, C400' while Road had gone for '1.5x, Boost, Backwards'. And then the music started.

_'Pop-pop-popular'_

The speakers blasted out. The screen didn't have a big array of arrows _yet_.

_'I hate to say it but they play this damn song in every club.  
But it's me so I'll show love,  
But it's me so show me love.  
_

_  
When I walk into the room people stop and stare.  
It's like nobody else is there.  
You know it's me not you,  
Who said anything about you?_

_Boys and girls pretend to know me, they try so hard.  
And I get what I want, my name is my credit card.  
Don't try to hate me because I am so popular.'_

They moved their feet with an insane speed (according to Allen) and Devit was starting to show signs of tiredness.

_'Pop-pop-popular! Pop-pop-popular!  
_

_  
Most guys I dated got intimidated,  
So now I date up.  
If you know what it means so they shut up.  
If you know what it means so just shut up._

_'Cause I don't wanna give half away,  
On the date we don't make up.  
If you know what I mean when we wake up,  
If you know what I mean when we break up,_

_Boys and girls pretend to know me, they try so hard.  
And I get what I want, my name is my credit card.  
Don't try to hate me because I am so popular.._

_Pop-pop-popular!'_

The crowd were singing along with the song, and those who weren't singing (or lip-syncing) were yelling out weird comments like 'Devit, your skills at StepMania is as wonderful as your hair!' and 'Road, you are my one and only. Do not fail me!' Apparently, _this_ was normal.

_'You always wanna be around me,  
So you know what it's like,  
When the world is at your feet  
And you're VIP tonight.  
You've either you got it or you don't.  
And I'm sorry you won't  
Get there by using me  
Just go and do your own thing._

_Boys and girls pretend to know me, they try so hard.  
And I get what I want, my name is my credit card.  
Don't try to hate me because I am so popular._'

Road was still concentrating on the screen, while Devit had nearly decided to give up.

_'Pop-pop-popular!_

_Boys and girls pretend to know me, they try so hard.  
And I get what I want, my name is my credit card.  
Don't try to hate me because I am so popular._

_Pop-pop-popular! Pop-pop-popular!  
Pop-pop-popular! Pop-pop-popular!_

_Pop-pop-popular!'_

And the song ended. Road and Devit both stepped off the dance platforms as the results came up.

AA – Road.

A – Devit.

Road beat Devit, and now she was the reigning champion for the day. Devit joined the crowd of losers and spectators.

"So who's going to challenge me now?" Road asked the crowd.

There were murmurs and whispers as to who wold challenge the glorious Road.

As if on cue, to Allen's mortification, a 'guy' with a long blue (?) ponytail stepped up onto one of the dance platforms.

"You?" Road asked.

The robot nodded.

"But you're a shemale!"

And, on cue again, the crowd started going 'Bwahahahahaha!'

Kanda just glared at Road and started putting in his name on the StepMania machine.

Road hopped onto the other platform.

"You can choose the song since I'm the current champion.' Road said proudly.

Kanda started to scroll through the songs, not bothering to listen to any of the songs until he reached 'Zero – Varsity'.

_Ahhh!!! My favourite group! WHY?! WHY?!_ Allen asked.

Kanda changed the difficulty to 'Challenge' and waited for Road to choose hers.

She chose 'Challenge'.

The options screen appeared and Kanda, being the show-off that he was, chose options like '8x, Drunk, Dizzy, Blink, Backwards'.

Rroad, who had never ever played nor heard of the song before, chose '2x, Boost'.

And then the song started to roll, the screen had the word 'Varsity' written on it.

_'With one, peace stone,  
You ain't going nowhere_

_As long as he is the driver  
You can ride with him,_

_But it will never be the same, same, same  
One look at him tells me you want to be taken higher  
See the problem is, you wish, he could make you feel the way I do'_

Kanda just kept on getting 'Marvelous' which was better than 'Perfect'. Combo of 142 and still going.

Road was far behind and only had a combo of 32.

The crowd wasn't very happy, occasionally there would be shouts like "Why?! Why is that _shemale_ beating the orgasmic Road?!" and the more they said it, the more melodramatic it got.

_'Why waste time when you know I got it?  
Come on baby you know you want it.  
You know it's possible to get what you're looking for.  
Float him, he can do it.  
Like me, I'm gon' prove it.  
I got a question can you help me out?_

_  
How many people can do it like me?  
Zero.  
Keep it so cool like me?  
Zero.  
Girl you know their ain't nobody, nobody  
Else that can make it so hot like me.  
Zero.  
Take it to the top like me?  
Zero.  
Girl you know their ain't nobody, nobody,  
Zero.'_

Kanda – Combo 255 and the never ending flashes of orange saying Marvelous! Marvelous! Marvelous! Marvelous! Marvelous! Marvelous! Marvelous! Marvelous! Marvelous! Marvelous!

Poor Road. The details of how well she was going would be depressing compared to Kanda's, so, for now, there will be none.

_'It ain't a good look,_

_You got me in your caller  
You can rock him,_

_But he'll never feel my space, space, space  
One look at him, tells me he's not the right one for you  
I don't understand why you settle beneath for second place'_

Marvelous! Marvelous! Marvelous! Marvelous! Marvelous! Marvelous! Marvelous! Marvelous! Marvelous! Marvelous! Marvelous! Marvelous! Marvelous! Marvelous! Marvelous! Marvelous! Marvelous! Marvelous! Marvelous! Marvelous! Marvelous! Marvelous! Marvelous! Marvelous!

We all know who that is, don't we?

_'Why waste time when you know I got it?  
Come on baby you know you want it.  
You know it's possible to get what you're looking for,  
Float him, he can do it.  
Like me, I'm gon' prove it.  
I got a question can you help me out?_

_  
How many people can do it like me?  
Zero.  
Keep it so cool like me?  
Zero.  
Girl you know their ain't nobody, nobody  
Else that can make it so hot like me.  
Zero.  
Take it to the top like me?  
Zero.  
Girl you know their ain't nobody, nobody  
Zero.'_

And nearly everyone in the crowd, bowed their heads, clasped their hands together, and started to pray to their God/s. Because Road's score was just _that_ depressing.

_'There is only one girl,_

_That can make you feel right.  
That's mean for something dying  
So don't even try to make it work  
Wait until you know,_

_I'm the original-nal-nal-nal-nal.'_

How many people can do it like Kanda?!

Zero!!

How many people can keep it cool like Kanda?!

Zero!!

How many people can take it to the top like Kanda?!

Zero!!

Yeah, nobody, nobody, nobody.

_'How many people can do it like me?  
Zero._

_  
Keep it so cool like me?  
Zero._

_  
Girl you know their ain't nobody, nobody.  
There ain't nobody, yeahh._

_  
Else that can make it so hot like me,  
Zero._

_  
Take it to the top like me?  
Zero._

_  
Girl you know their ain't nobody, nobody,  
Ohhhh._

_  
How many people can do it like me?  
Zero._

_  
Keep it so cool like me?  
Zero._

_  
Girl you know their ain't nobody, nobody,  
Else that can make it so hot like me?_

_  
Woo!_

_  
Zero._

_  
Take it to the top like me?  
Zero._

_  
Girl you know their ain't nobody, nobody,  
There's nobody._

_  
How many people can do it like me?  
Zero._

_  
Keep it so cool like me?  
Zero._

_  
Girl you know their ain't nobody, nobody,  
Else that can make it so hot like me?_

_  
Woo!_

_  
Zero._

_  
Take it to the top like me?  
Zero._

_  
Girl you know their ain't nobody, nobody,_

_Zero.'_

The song ended, and Kanda, who hadn't started to perspire at all, stepped off the stage in a calm manner.

Unlike Road.

Road stormed off the platform, in obvious fury, that she was no longer, the wonderful champion any more and she left the building...

The crowd had a very sudden change of heart. They were all chanting 'Kanda! Kanda! Kanda!"

**Results:**

Kanda – AAAA

Road – B

Kanda walked over to a mortified Allen, and the robot said "It's Kanda now."

Before Allen had a chance to why he was named after one of his favourite brand of underwear, Kanda was mobbed by males and females.

Allen, was not very pleased with the questions Kanda was receiving.

"Kanda, will you please sign my boobs!?"

"Kanda! I love you. I have always loved you! Will you marry me?"

"Kanda! Baby, do it one more time!"

But the most embarrassing, most stupid and most poetic would've been the one Kanda walked away from:

"Kanda! Tonight, we dine under the silver moonlight, it's glow softly enhances your beauty, and you radiate like a mother that gave birth to a child. You are -. Hey Darling? Where are you going?"

Kanda grabbed Allen's hand and they both left the crazed building.

Unfortunately, they didn't get far because it started hailing.

They were outside a video store that had millions of posters like "Rent 2, Get 1 Free!"

"How'd you find me?" Allen suddenly asked. "Did you stalk me? Didn't I tell you to stay at home?"

"I got bored." Kanda blandly answered. "I also have a built-in GPS system."

"But what was the point of embarrassing me in front of Road?! Out of all the people?!"

"Road was the one that was embarrassed. She deserved it for being stuck up and for treating you horribly."

"Psh. There was no bloody point in dancing and beating Road!!" Whoops, Allen's British accent always got through whenever he was angry.

"Yes there was." Kanda replied with a blank expression. "I have an umbrella."

Kanda, showed Allen an umbrella.

Allen was not impressed.

"Hello Kitty? Hello. Kitty?"

"It's still raining, and so I stole an umbrella from a little kid without her noticing, and now we can get out and into our house."

Allen stared at Kanda for a moment before replying.

"Our?"

"Our. Pronoun. A form of the possessive case of we used as an attributive adjective. Example: Our team is going to win."

"Oh. Do you have a built-in dictionary, too?" Allen asked sardonically.

"Yes, I do."

"Well. The house is mine! Not yours. Not ours. Got it?"

"Yes. But I do have the keys to your house so it basically makes it mine." Kanda replied.

"Argh. Whatever. Gimme that umbrella."

* * *

**00:00:01 am**

Knock, knock.

Grumble.

Door bell ring.

Grumble.

Knock.

"Hello?" Kanda asked as he opened the door to the house.

"Hi. I'm Komui Lee from Black Order and I am here to see Mr. Walker."

Kanda opened the door to allow Komui in.

Komui entered the living room and sat down on a chair.

Kanda walked into a different room to wake Allen up.

A few minutes later, Allen was up but sat in a chair opposite Komui. Kanda sat next to Allen.

"Allen Walker. I am here to repossess the robot which you have used as a trial for three days."

"Okay.. Go get him." Allen grouchily stood up again to leave.

"Wait!" Komui motioned for Allen to sit again. "Black Order has recognized that the robot has injured itself in playing a game called StepMania. His legs moved too fast for his 'brain' to comprehend, and therefore has injured himself."

"Point is...?"

"Point is that, according to the manual booklet, page fifty-one, section three, it states that if you mishandle the robot in anyway, you must pay the full price of the robot therefore meaning you now legally own it."

"But, I didn't mishandle Kanda. Kanda mishandled himself!"

"You are the respective owner of the robot and therefore claim all legal rights. As the trial had not ended then, you still need to pay the full price. It wouldn't matter if you refused, you would still have to pay up."

_All your damn fault, Kanda_. Allen cursed Kanda.

"So, how much is Kanda?"

"One hundred million dollars."

"Excuse me?" He must've heard that wrong.

"One hundred million dollars." Komui repeated.

"What?" He definitely must've heard that wrong too.

"One. Million. Hundred. Dollars." Komui replied. "Would you like me to write it down for you?"

"I DON'T HAVE ONE HUNDRED MILLION DOLLARS!!!" Allen screamed.

"I know." Komui smiled his evil, evil smile. "Therefore, you will pay monthly for as long as it'll take. It will be ten thousand dollars per month."

"So... pay up."

"What if I don't?"

"You go to court. We sue you, et cetera."

Allen sniffed. Life was cruel.

"Fine. Can I give you the money at the end of this month."

"Sure!" Komui smiled and started to walk towards the door of the house. "Today is the twenty ninth."

And Komui closed the door just in time to block out the loud string of curses that followed.

Allen only had two days to get ten thousand dollars.

Stupid robot.

* * *

_**To Be Continued**_

* * *

**1** – I don't think I've ever gotten high on someone's name but I have gotten high on Sasuke's and Cloud's voice. They're voice actors are awesome. But, Cloud's voice actor is the same as Kanda's... Although I don't get high on Kanda's voice...

**2** – I call him Devit. I know he has soooo many names. But I just call him Devit.

* * *

**Next time:** Kanda joins a host club, Tyki's a traitor and Allen... suffers. Miserably.

**A/N:** holymotherfucker. I was bored, so I went on Wiki and started researching on my favourite characters. And ohmygod, did you know that Cloud's voice actor is the same as Masaki's from Junjou Romantica?! And Sephiroth's voice actor plays Tyki, three people from Bleach and some yaoi animes!!!

Teehee, I had fun with the 'Zero' song. : D

Please review. It makes me smile. : )


End file.
